


Маска треснула

by ConVersia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Обнажая мои кривые швы под нейМаска треснула





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №174 фанфикшен

Ты продавила мою маску, расплавила её оправу, заставила ее половину громко биться о грязный кафель. Это больно, мерзко и обидно. Неожиданно взяла маленькую стеклянную колбочку с пузырящимся ядом и кинула мне в лицо. Поцеловала своими алыми маленькими губками мои сухие, шершавые, неподвижные.  
Честно скажу — к такому я был не готов.

Я наблюдатель.

Мне просто интересно было следить за другими, а участвовать лишь по необходимости, и то — только для изучения.

Тебе же нужно было обязательно показать, что ты можешь, стать сильнее, перешить себя заново.

И все это ты могла сделать и без моей помощи. Так зачем тебе я?

Зачем ты поймала меня, подготовила для этого ловушку?

Зачем тебе нужен такой как я?

И самый главный вопрос — зачем Я позволил ТЕБЕ это сделать?

Ты снова прерываешь мои мысли, залезая мне на ватные колени, свешенные со школьного ржавого стула, и пытаешься содрать остальную часть маски, бродя своими маленькими тоненькими пальчиками по моему телу, ощупывая каждый его уголок.

Мне больно, ужасно больно, но крик почему-то не вылетает из голосовых связок. Тело не шевелится, лишь изредка, чтобы судорожно глотнуть недостающего кислорода.

Маска давно уже треснула. С того момента, как учитель Коро спас меня от расплющивания об острые камни.

Но вот содрать её смогла только ты, Окуда. Хотя ты и сама носишь эту маску милой стеснительной девочки-очкарика с толстыми линзами, а на самом деле такая, какой я тебя и описывал перед парнями.

Быстрая. Мгновенная. Коварная.

Ведьма.

Наверное поэтому я позволил тебе содрать с себя половину этой лживой маски хладнокровия. Позволил сердцу стучать чуть быстрее, чем нужно.

Но моя другая половина любопытства остаётся висеть на мне обломками. Мне интересно, что произойдёт дальше.

Снимешь ли ты всю мою маску? Что увидишь под ней?

Тебе ведь тоже это интересно, не так ли, Окуда?

Особенно узнать, что скрывается под ТВОЕЙ маской.


End file.
